


The Baby Dilemma

by QueenCracker



Category: Aquaria - Fandom, Craquaria - Fandom, Miz Cracker - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Dragrace, rpdr - Fandom
Genre: Always Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Always Female Trixie Mattel, Aquaria, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jason Dardo | Violet Chachki, M/M, Matthew Lent | pearl, Maxwell Heller | Miz Cracker, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCracker/pseuds/QueenCracker
Summary: Aquaria was never one to rest; Maxwell was never one to be spontaneous.But when the stars aligned on one faithful dreary Monday night in the middle of Manhattan the universe had something else planned for the two unlovable strangers standing on opposite ends of an empty café, leaving them dazed, confused and with a child.





	The Baby Dilemma

It was a chilly autumn day in New York city as aquaria rushed by the crowded streets of New York; she could barely get through the musty streets, avoiding a slur of people going the opposite direction; the clacking of her heels getting drowned out by the roaring engines of cars as they pass by in a daze. Aquaria was in a haggard state and had questionable stains on her as she walked along the road changing her uniform. She had just gotten out of her morning shift working at the local grocery store as a food packer and was heading to the cafe to work her afternoon shift.  
  
   
  
❖ Aquaria ❖  
  
   
  
Shit, I'm going to be late. I hurried through the crowd of business-y looking people on their phones walking past me until I could see a small storefront painted in white with various plants hanging around a nice little canopy that hung just above the windows, protecting a few tables that sat some of the customers outside; completely contrasting the rest of the grey concrete buildings around the area. I was about to go into the small cafe when a lady in the ugliest green dress and frizziest hair blocked my path."excuse me miss do you have a minute to talk about the environment today?" she looked at me with such hopeful eyes, I almost felt bad "look miss, I'm very glad you're trying to save the environment but sadly I don't have time, I have 4 jobs. This being the best and the one that pays the most so if you'll excuse me, I'm about to be late" I talked with pace as I circled around the girl trying to reach her other side so I could sprint to the little café a couple of feet away.  
  
   
  
When I finally burst through the employee entrance I was greeted by a confused looking Trixie in her signature face, yellow pi skirt dungarees and white knee high heels "hey girl, what the fuck is up with you?" I grabbed my little baby blue apron and tossed it over my head, tying it around the black belt that sinched my waist from the over sized white shirt with writings all over it "I was about to be late because I spilled a grocery order on me and had to clean it up, now I smell like bologna." I slumped down on a chair in the employee den and finally had a good long breath after the stresses of the day, and it was only 1 in the afternoon.  
  
   
  
"yeah I know, I could smell you from a mile away" Trixie came to my side and spritzed some perfume on me "Trixie, now you're just making me smell like meat and cheap perfume and that's not cute" I nudged her a little as a short cackle escaped her lips "I don't even know what good smells like anymore since I started dating katya" she walked over to the door connecting to the café "sheesh, I wouldn't have set you two up if I knew you would talk about her all the time" I said rolling my eyes, fully knowing that I was lying. I tied my needed to be redyed hair back into a loose ponytail making sure to give it volume so the 5 inches of naturally black hair I had, didn't stick to my head. "pffshh you love us, plus we're the only friends you got. now come out bitch, there's customers coming soon" I got up to go to the front of the store decorated as a cute little instagram-able spot, very minimalistic and cute, the walls were white but the furniture and decor was mostly black, light colored wood and plants, with a few vintage things here and there it was exactly up my alley if I could afford it. I started greeting the small elderly woman as soon as I saw her waiting.  
  
   
  
A few hours had gone by and today was a fairly chill day in the café, not much customers had come in so I just busied myself with cleaning and organising the place as well as chit-chatting with trixie. It was pretty late, and an hour before I had to leave for my next job, I was serving a young couple some drinks near the end of the cafe when the bell of the entrance rang signalling a new customer. A tall blonde man walks in looking tired and carrying at least twelve different shopping bags from the most expensive stores around the area. The blonde guy shouts out to the sidewalk "hey max, the cafe is open. Let's talk in here" he was getting into a booth as I was greeting him, when a short brunette man in a bespoke oxford blue suit covered by a well fitting trenchcoat walked in looking down at his phone as he entered, he looked up briefly and smiled at me when our eyes met exposing his brown eyes, a prominent nose, high cheekbones and a pair of teeth that stuck out from the rest of the pearly white set. Not even half a second had passed before the blonde man started excitedly waving his hand to get the brunette's attention "Max! why are you just standing there? I have to show you this" he then hung hus coat and went into the booth along with the blonde appearing to be discussing something important.  
  
   
  
I looked around the room confused and got some dirty dishes as I went over to trixie "hey trix" she looked up from the bottom cupboard clearly looking for something I had probably put away hours ago and hummed a response "that short dude that walked in just smiled at me, pretty weird right" trixie poked her head from the bottom of the counter exposing her big ass hair and exaggerated eyes not being subtle at all, she looked at me with a small grin on her face "you interested? thank god ria, cause I was starting to think you're pussy died from malnutrition months ago" she laughed and leaped up to her heels as I went around her and to serve the guy who just smiled at me "Puh-lease trix, I don't have time for all that nonsense. I have a life that's hanging by a thread" I whisper walking past a grinning trixie and went over to the two men "Hello, what'll it be guys?" I smiled at them waiting for a response. The man, whose name was apparently max, started "just a black coffee for me please" he smiled biting his lips. okay, that was creepy but I still needed to be nice to this man, he was still a customer "great choice. What aboutyou sir?" I looked over to the man beside him "An espresso for me" the blonde man replied looking like he had just smoked a blunt; how fitting. I nod as they went back to their booth and told trixie the order so I could go to my next job as bartender. I went to the back, took off my blue apron, let my hair down, punched out and slipped through the back door.  
  
  
⋇ Maxwell Heller ⋇  
  
today had started off stressful. I arrived into the office only to find out that one of our top museum curators was planning on leaving the team, the Portrait of Madame de Staël that was on lend from the Palace of Versailles would need to be held back for art restoration, an art handler had almost lost a gem valued at over $6,000,000 and on top of it all, I just received a call that my dog peggy was sick and vomiting out of her mind. I walked along the long marble hallway filled with priceless paintings lined with stately frames as the glow from the autumn sun shown through the windows along the hall, my hand on either side of my temples trying to massage away the stress from the prim and proper job I had chosen, the heels of my feet reverberating through the walls of the space. I entered my office at the end of the hallway, just before reaching the huge entrace hall. The room was a perfect balance of elegance and professionalism, from the huge dark oak table with red and gold embellishments in the center of the office, to the two enormous bookshelves on either side of the room filled to the brim with art history books, classical literature and some of my favorite works from current and past writers, the huge windows behind the desk allowed some natural lighting in, and where there were empty spaces on the walls, it was filled with abstract paintings from up and coming artists that had been given to me; not even the ambiance of my office had given me any sense of peace as I walked along the cream colored rug to reach my desk, finding paperwork for the next auction taking place later that year, simply adding another incommode to the already vexing day.  
  
A few hours had passed since I sat on my desk to finish the paperwork that was there when a small tuft of blonde hair peered through my office door, followed by the man I could only assume was there to take me out of my concentration, as always.  
  
"Hey max" Mathew greeted as he slowly walked into my office dressed in all black, from his collared shirt, to his trousers, to his socks and shoes making his blonde hair and blue eyes stand out; with an exception to the tan trench coat he was sporting; he looked effortlessly fashionable, as always. "Hey Matt, what do you need? I have work to do." I looked back down at the last remaining papers on my desk and read the words that were printed, though now it seemed like the words were flying off the pages. I sighed as I leaned on my chair, my eyes turing their attention back to the calm man in front of me on his phone. He was on the guest couch with his legs on the matching coffee table in front of him, surrounded by shopping bags "you always have work Max, I stopped caring a while ago" he stared at his phone as he spoke, although a smirk was evident on his face "anyway, I thought you might want to chill with me for a bit since I know you're probably stressed right now. Plus, I finally perfected the design for Violet" he looked up stowing the phone into his trench coat and waited for a reply. I did have some documents left to read and sign but I could always just read the emails the organizer sent which were basically the same thing and sign the papers tomorrow. I crossed my arms over my chest as if too seem to be contemplating the offer "okay, just show me the design later so I could send it to my lapidary" I state as we both got up and I grabbed my phone and coat as we exited.  
  
When I agreed to hangout with Matt, I was expecting something relaxing, coffee and food, maybe a bit of music and intellectual conversations; but no, apparently when I agreed to hangout with Matt, i was signing up for one of his all day shopping sprees. Luckily for me, he had already done most of his shopping before he went to me, so I had avoided most of the purchases of the day. It was around 9:30 when we were finally in our last store. I stood waiting for Matt to come out of the dressing room surrounded by discarded clothes that he had deemed either horrible on him or hung off his body weirdly "Max, what about this one, do you like the jacket?" he came out of the red curtain dressed in a blue corduroy bomber jacket over a grey shirt and black pants as well as some nice boots "yeah, those are actually good, but can we like sit down somewhere, maybe discuss your boyfriend's engagement ring?" I always try not to rush Matt with his shopping since he was a model, I understood that he needed to look great for any cameras that might be around, but we had more pressing matters to discuss. Matthew and Jason had been with each other for about 4 years now and matt had finally gathered enough courage to propose, of course he needed my help to plan the thing and It was about time they engaged already, that and the fact that I wanted to go back home and see how peggy was doing.  
  
Matt slowly put on the clothes he had been wearing earlier and went over to the cashier to pay for the clothes he had just bought "okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a twist. Let's find somewhere to sit though, maybe one of the café's outside" once he recieved his purchases we headed out into the cold streets of midtown Manhattan. We hadn't been walking for too long when Matt's attention went to a little white storefront, it made sense given that it was literally the only white store within the area; luckily for us, once we walked closer Matt realized it was a café "score" matt slowly jogged to the café as I walked not too far from him recieving a text from one of my curators about the set up for the auction.  
  
I walked into the small store not fully paying attention, and that was when I first saw her greeting us from across the establishment. The dulcet tones of her voice encompassing the empty air around the room. She was a sight to behold; long legs, ballerina thin, transcendent blonde hair and the most stunning icy blue eyes. It was like looking at a fine piece of artwork, timeless, immovable; unconsciously I had smiled at her, much like I did for all of the most beautiful pieces of art I had been so fortunate to be in the presence of. I was brought back to reality by Matt's voice "Max! why are you just standing there? I have to show you this" I climbed into the booth after hanging my coat on the chair and started listening to matt excitedly speaking about his ideas "okay, so I was thinking something along the lines of a white gold stripe black zirconium ring to- okay you're obviously not listening to me. What the hell are you looking at?" Matt cut himself off midsentence to look at the girl keeping plates behind the counter that I had been unconsciously glancing at "Ohhhhh, does Maxwell want to talk to the waitress? come on then, lets order so we can talk to your girlfriend. Maybe after that you'll start actually listening to me" Matt spoke in a jokey tone. As we walked over to where she was, another girl with huge pink hair peeked over the counter appearing to look directly at us, how peculiar. Once we arrived at the counter the woman, whose nametag had 'Aquaria' on it with little star stickers she obviously placed there, started heading towards us; she seemed to be whispering something to her now upright coworker before she turned to us "hey, what'll it be guys?" she smiled at me. I had panicked and said the first thing I could think of "great choice-" after that I was gone, completely distracted; not necessarily by the woman in front of me but by the whole situation. It felt very juvenile of me, here I was having my friend force me to talk to this woman I found attractive, not being able to speak about how gorgeous I think she is. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sight of Matt walking back towards the booth.  
  
I followed close behind him as we sat on the chair on our phones waiting until our order arrived before we start talking again. I sighed and slumped down onto the chair at my utter skittishness. I guess matt may have noticed and kept his phone to speak with me "hey, what's wrong. is it because you didn't talk much to that aquaria girl?" my eyes met his with a look of timidity "no, it's just. I'm a grown man and here I am acting like a 16 year old little boy who doesn't act on something" I straighten my posture and running a hand through my hair to save a little bit of dignity in front of Matt, although god knows I don't need to, he's seen me in worse circumstances. "hey, it's fine. You just weren't anticipating anything,  you know you need to have a plan for everything you weirdo. Just have something prepared when she gives us our drinks or something." he chuckled at me. He was right I gave him a small nod with a smile as a show of thanks, to which he nods in return. After a minute or two later, I was baffled to see that the other waitress was serving us our drinks "here you go guys, enjoy" I looked around unable to locate the woman and as Trixie (the other waitress) was about to leave I plucked the courage to ask her a question "umm, hello miss. Is the other waitress still in?" I let myself fall into a charming persona I had made to persuade art buyers "OOoOohhh you mean ria, Aquaria; thin blonde, kinda can't speak? no, she's gone out already. why?" Trixie held the tray up to her chest looking up at the ceiling as if deep in thought "oh uhh nothing. Will she be back tomorrow per chance?" I had finally regained what confidence I had, sitting up straight and coyly smiling at the big haired blonde. My gesture was returned with a smirk as the lady spoke "I'm not allowed to give out that information sir, but I will say; maybe if you come back whenever the store is open you might find yourself very pleased" she then walked off but not before a long pause followed by the biggest smile, I think, humanly possible and a banshee laugh.  
  
Matt and I looked at each other before a fit of laughter escaped both our lips. As we tried to still our laughter I finally gave Matt my full undivided attention "So Matt, about your ring?" Matt finally stopped his giggles and smiles at me "so now that I have your attention. I was thinking something along the lines of a white gold stripe, black zirconium ring to give that classic feel but I wanted a section of the ring to be open so an inverted round cut blue diamond can be placed there. Do you think your guy can do that?" Matt reached into one of his shopping bags and pulled out an in depth drawing of the ring he was describing and slid it over to me. The drawing alone was intricate in its accuracy, he knew how he wanted every shape, line and curve to look; you could sense the amount of time and effort he took to create just the drawing of the ring and his vocal description did it no justice, one would wonder how he kept the work away from his partner for so long. "Wow Matt, this ring is gorgeous" the comment being received by a smug smirk. I kept the drawing in my suit pocket taking a mental note to send it to my lapidary soon "so, you and Jason are finally gonna tie the knot huh. I'm so happy for you guys" once all was said and done the two men were enveloped in a comfortable silence as they finished their drinks, talking about their lives every now and again.  
  
An hour passes before we finally say our good byes, grabbed our coats and paid for our coffees (I made sure to give Trixie and extra big tip for the information) and head home to our respective houses. I walked in silence to the museum; which thankfully, wasn't too far away from the café and found my baby, a Rolls Royce Wraith. I drove down the busy streets of New York, lights from the building and surrounding cars illuminating the road, giving it a busy atmosphere, even at 11 PM, which admittedly was early. I was left in my car to contemplate the most beautiful woman I had probably ever seen. I couldn't just let her go; so right there, with the lights of New York city hanging above me and with probably around a dozen other cars blasting their horns, I decided to court Aquaria.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that this is very Maxwell Heavy but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (in all honesty, it's max heavy bc max was really the only one with any interest between the two at first *wink* *wink*). This is my first book on here, actually my first book ever tbh and english is my second language so I don't really know how the whole ",.;" work quite yet. SOooo ye..... leave comments?


End file.
